


【Theseus/Newt】意乱情迷

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	【Theseus/Newt】意乱情迷

【Theseus/Newt】意乱情迷  
CP：Theseus/Newt，ABO设定  
另：关于就读于学校的年龄有私设，时间线在1918年，一战后，29岁的忒修斯和21岁的纽特（霍格沃兹魔法学校四年级生）。  
Summary：忒修斯•斯卡曼德以为这不过是一次最简单的人员信息采集任务，毕竟部长认为所有从东线战场上回来的傲罗都应该做点轻松的任务来缓解战争创伤。但忒修斯没有想到，一直声称自己是Beta的小斯卡曼德——他的弟弟纽特，竟然是一位Omega。

01

没有消息就是最好的消息。  
直到1918年，纽特终于明白这句话蕴含的那种痛苦与侥幸，他那位墨守成规的兄长打破了英国魔法部对于所有成人巫师禁止参与麻瓜世界的战争禁令，只身一人去了前线，他没有带子弹和枪炮，衣袖里只有一根魔杖，孤注一掷的忒修斯•斯卡曼德卷入了一场史无前例的硝烟，这起猝不及防的突发事件对21岁的在校生纽特来说，未免太折磨了。  
战争对于绝大多数的霍格沃兹在校生影响甚微，但对于纽特•斯卡曼德来说，这是他二十一年以来第一次那样害怕猫头鹰的靠近——西塔的信件日总是选在每个星期的末尾，这意味着纽特的假日多半要从心惊胆战开始。  
梅林啊，他多希望每一次猫头鹰飞过来的时候，带来的只是一些无关紧要的广告和招聘启事，他悬着的心只有在检查过每一个署名和信笺上的火漆印之后才能落下来，谢天谢地，没有任何字眼提到和忒修斯•斯卡曼德有关的任何消息。  
小斯卡曼德和他的母亲一样，在战火与混沌的烟尘之外，仅有的一寸净土里，心惊胆战地期盼着不要收到任何和斯卡曼德有关的消息。

哪怕忒修斯在离开之前，没有和他的母亲或者弟弟说任何一句关于他即将前往战场的消息——但愿这次没有打招呼的离开，也会预示着一次忽如其来的重逢。

纽特正座在树下，紧张地阅读着报纸上登记的阵亡巫师名单，秋天的风卷着禁林里那些生物的低语，将纽特的眼睛吹得通红。皮克特感受到了老朋友那焦急又古怪的脾气，它安分地待在树洞里，两只手巴在木头边缘，盯着纽特红棕色乱发中的一小团发旋。

“阿尔忒弥斯！”

一个女孩从很远的地方跑过来，呼喊声让他抬起头，莉塔没有穿学院长袍，她正握着魔杖，手里紧紧地攥着一张信纸，女孩急匆匆地穿过灌木丛，她的腿很长，脚步用力地踩进尘土里，掷地有声的步伐像是一双手，死死地扼制住了纽特的喉咙。  
他害怕任何人，带给他任何消息；他神经质地抬起头，有那么一瞬间，他渴望自己能够消失在原地。  
“阿尔忒弥斯！结束了！”  
纽特站起身，他揉了揉眼睛，接住因为急刹而险些撞进他怀里的Alpha。莉塔气喘吁吁地抬起头，她用双手托起男孩的脸：“战争结束了。”她极其困难地，用沙哑的嗓音告诉纽特：“我收到了舅舅的信，他在傲罗的队伍里，他们从港口钥回到了伦敦，忒修斯、忒修斯是领队，他变成了战争英雄。”

纽特从看见莉塔那一刻开始屏住的呼吸终于有迹可循，他深吸了一口气，眼泪很快跟着笑容一同展现在那张被秋日冷冻许久的面孔上。  
他并不在乎什么所谓的战争英雄，他只知道，另一位莱斯特兰奇，和他的哥哥忒修斯一起，从港口钥回到的伦敦，他们平安无事地退离了东线战场，他们回家了。

“谢天谢地。”  
纽特•斯卡曼德的泪水从柔软的脸颊上划过，他一把抱住了面前的Alpha。莉塔和他一样，他们是少许的，亲人还在前线的学生。心中的巨石终于落地，尽管那声响巨大，但也好过崇山峻岭都轰然倒塌。莉塔和她的朋友像两个疯子一样又笑又哭，任由泪水被干燥的秋风卷走，没过一会儿，纽特的猫头鹰飞到了他的肩膀上。

它带来了忒修斯•斯卡曼德的手写信，他们刚到伦敦，忒修斯等不及回到魔法部，他在一家书信用品商店买了笔和纸。  
信件上没有落火漆印，只施了一个快干的浆糊咒语，右下角用黑色墨水的钢笔，中规中矩地写了两个俊秀的字母“T.S”  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德先生是一位极其复杂的Alpha，他的性格蕴含了矛盾的两面性——他既叛逆，叛逆到一言不发就跑到战场上去；又中规中矩，规矩到一回到伦敦，就会给家里唯二的两位亲人写信。

“我平安无事，放心读书。顺道一提，在前线的训练营看见了一只乌克兰铁腹龙，我把它画下来了，希望你喜欢——T.S”  
纽特从信封里摸到一张巴掌大的纸片——边缘参差不齐，上面有横格线，大概是哪位军人的笔记本，忒修斯从上面匆忙撕下来一角。纸张皱皱巴巴的，有些脏，忒修斯靠在营地帐篷边，他坐在冰凉的土地上，咬着笔杆，速写了一只扑腾着翅膀，怒气冲冲的乌克兰铁腹龙。  
纽特看着纸张上那只不停踱步的小龙，他用针织毛衣的袖口擦了擦脸，好让那些丢人的泪痕消失不见。

“天哪，”莉塔轻声惊呼：“你闻起来真像一个Omega。”  
肾上腺素飙升使得他心跳骤增，血液急速流动，纽特身上月桂香味的信息素很快从他的后颈处轻轻漫延出来，斯莱特林的Alpha赶紧捂住了鼻子，纽特惊觉到此，他不得不暗暗深吸了一口气——好让自己狂跳不止的心赶紧安分下去。  
“Beta。”纽特纠正莉塔：“只是个Beta。”  
男孩抿嘴笑道：“总觉得我们该为士兵庆祝点什么——要不要去尖叫棚屋偷偷喝点儿酒？”  
“坏男孩。”莉塔笑得开心：“我得去来时的路上把我的长袍捡回来。”  
“半个小时后见。”  
纽特对着莉塔摆了摆手，他回过身想捡起方才丢到地上的报纸，却发现它们不知道什么时候已经飞走了。男孩站在荒芜的树干下，握紧了手里的信件，他应当把那张会动的速写画挂在床头，他瞥了一眼字迹工整的“T.S”。

没过多久，月桂的香气又一次弥漫到了城堡之外的莽原上空。

02.

纽特•斯卡曼德在赫奇帕奇学院就读与生活的前三年半，一直扮演着一位平凡、善良、努力不惹麻烦的学生角色。霍格沃兹四分之三的学生都是Beta，这个概率几乎可以囊括整个魔法界——Beta是人数最多的群体，他们较为平等，至于占总人口十分之一的Alpha和Omega，让他们自己瞎折腾去吧。  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德是斯卡曼德家族史里面第一位Alpha，而纽特，他一直认为他是个Beta，因为只有Alpha和Omega才会在能力觉醒的时候发情。忒修斯的发情期是在他的房间里度过的，斯卡曼德夫人为他熬制了抑制剂药水，25岁的男孩把门锁了起来，他施了个屏障咒，整整五天。当忒修斯解除咒语，拉开门的时候，那是第六天的凌晨四点，他打开门，小纽特坐在门外，他把红棕色的头发埋在臂弯里，双手环起抱着膝盖，这位守护着哥哥的骑士先生，不知道是什么时候睡着的。

从那天起，忒修斯身上充斥着一种很特别的龙涎香味，他告诉纽特，那是他的信息素。

战争结束后的第三个月，纽特在大礼堂的公告板上看到了一则启事——魔法部会例行做一次战争结束后的人口登记，明天上午十二点，全员都需要到大礼堂来就餐，魔法部将会派出一队傲罗对霍格沃兹四个学院的学生进行登记。

纽特没有想到，这一小队傲罗的领导人是他的哥哥。  
他更没有想到，他的名字已经响彻了霍格沃兹城堡。他一向不擅长与人打交道，更别提学生们之间那些八卦绯闻，他把绝大多数的时间放在关心和照顾神奇生物上面。他正在大礼堂就餐的时候，听到了从身后学院长桌上传来的窃窃私语。  
现在好了，壁画里的幽灵们也对他和善地微笑，他们的老朋友，赫奇帕奇学院幽灵胖修士，早就开始叫他“小英雄”了。  
“那就是斯卡曼德！纽特•斯卡曼德。”  
“战争英雄忒修斯•斯卡曼德的弟弟——他们一样都是赫奇帕奇的学生。”  
皮克特从他的口袋里钻出来，豆子一般的眼睛乱转，似乎也在听其他学院传来的声音——纽特在一夜之间变成了人尽皆知的人物——他是战争英雄的弟弟。

纽特倒不是什么墨守成规的人，好像自由和叛逆心理一直存在于斯卡曼德家的遗传基因里，他没有提前到达大礼堂，他踩着十二点的钟声，从地下一层潮湿的楼梯爬到了一楼，门廊外头密密麻麻地站着一排又一排的学生，他们高声欢呼着，纽特兴致缺缺地踮起脚尖，但他的目光却没有再收回来。  
他快不记得上一次看见忒修斯是多久之前的事情了，气急败坏的哥哥在餐桌前踱步，精致的瓷盘旁边放了一张综合测评的素质分数表，纽特的分数距离打达到傲罗标准差了很大一截。  
霍格沃兹城堡正前方的空地上，一伙黑压压的成年人穿着长风衣，带着绅士礼帽，他们刚刚幻影移形到学校的大门口，各自手里拿着魔杖，他们的腿又瘦又长，面部表情僵硬得像是城堡门厅里的骑士雕像。一共有七八个人左右——男女都身着深色调的衣服，为首的那个不是别人，正是斯卡曼德家的长子——忒修斯。

忒修斯对那些冲他招手和欢呼的孩子们兴致缺缺，他看起来有一点不高兴——因为他心知肚明，他的弟弟不会出来迎接傲罗，也许纽特刚刚从床上跳下来，单腿蹦跶着穿袜子呢。纽特•斯卡曼德的呼吸很快变得急促起来，好在大厅里的孩子们多，各式各样的信息素柔和在一起，没有人会注意到他飙升的肾上腺素。

忒修斯的鼻梁上有一小块伤痕，大概是刚刚结痂，他的嘴角也有些乌青，也许从战场上回来的男人们都这样，战争结束以后，那些代表疼痛的伤痕即将变成荣耀。就在所有人都觉得那个疤痕和乌青十分帅气的时候，散发着龙涎香信息素的Alpha穿过人群，步入了霍格沃兹城堡的殿堂。纽特依旧躲在最不起眼的角落里，他从很远之外就能嗅到忒修斯的味道——他一定是一位非常强大的Alpha。

“请你们坐在椅子上。”忒修斯将自己的魔杖抵在喉咙上，扩音咒语效果下的嗓音低沉又动听，他笔直地站在大礼堂的中央，傲罗们拿出了登记簿，漂浮咒驱使着羽毛笔们开始在本子上写出冗长的陈述性公文。  
“我们将会两个人一组，对每个学院的学生进行登记。”  
他把魔杖取下来，转过头去对身后的女士说了句什么，然后他领着一个个子矮一些的傲罗，径直走到了赫奇帕奇的学院长桌边上。  
霍格沃兹的学生们很少见到货真价实（而且如此英俊）的傲罗，他们很快闭上叽叽喳喳的嘴巴，大礼堂的四面八方开始响起脚步声和翻动长袍落座的声音。在拥挤的人群中，纽特坐在赫奇帕奇学院长桌的尾端，他偷偷抬起头，看见忒修斯走到了最前面，低下头来询问一个一年级生的名字。

纽特•斯卡曼德的心跳从来没有那么快过。  
他的哥哥高大又英俊，他穿着黑色的厚呢子大衣，围巾被掖在衣领里面。他的颧骨很高，鼻梁的弧度刚刚好，嘴巴抿成一个严肃又漂亮的形状。纽特不停地低下头，又不停地抬起头看他的哥哥。他脸上的伤是怎么回事？他的身上有没有伤痕？他会不会觉得疼痛——是麻瓜还是巫师弄伤了他？

皮克特窝在他胸前的口袋里，它快被那如雷贯耳的心跳震晕了脑子。纽特身上好闻的月桂香从血液流过的每一寸肌肤溢出来。坐在他身边的四年级生疑惑地撇过头，红头发的男孩闻起来太像一位香甜可口的Omega了。纽特不得不把头埋低，他能听到忒修斯的脚步声，他像个摄神取念者，轻而易举地从纷乱的脚步声和嘈杂的低语中辨别出来哪一个是忒修斯。

很快，Omega的气味随着他的心跳声蔓延到了更大的范围内，纽特觉得头晕目眩，四肢无力，汗水覆盖着他的脸，他额角的头发因为湿润的原因紧紧地贴在了皮肤上，那些打着卷儿的红棕色头发。  
纽特觉得有什么东西不太对劲，糅杂在一起的信息素存在感急剧降低，他的鼻子自觉屏蔽掉了一些无关紧要的味道，紧接着，一股浓重的龙涎香味道钻进了他的脑袋里。纽特坐在原地，他尝试用深呼吸来缓解这种从灵魂深处迸发出来的钝痛和麻痹感，他的小腹急剧收缩，喉咙很快变得干涸又燥热。  
忒修斯。  
有一个声音在他空荡荡的脑海里低吟，纽特认得出那是他自己的声音。

忒修斯。  
他把双手缩进学院长袍的袖管里，从掌心复杂的纹路里面跑出来的汗水打湿了厚重的布料。

“嘿，斯卡曼德。你还好吗？”  
他身旁的男孩把手放到了他的肩膀上，纽特下意识地用力向左边倾斜了一下身体，男孩的掌心很热，隔着空气就能感受到。  
“斯卡曼德？”  
霍普有些担心，纽特脸颊潮红，不停地向外头呼气，那种近乎神经质的躲避看起来又可怜又害怕。就在他准备扶着纽特离开大礼堂的时候，一根魔杖抵在了他的手心，他顺着握魔杖的那只手看过去，忒修斯正站在纽特的身后，他脱掉了长而厚重的大衣，他把那沾满自己味道的大衣盖在了纽特的肩膀上。

忒修斯用魔杖移开了霍普的手，他俯下身，从后面用力握了一下纽特的肩膀。  
“到八楼的有求必应屋去，尽量减少呼吸，纽特，现在就去！”  
他把嘴唇贴在弟弟泛红的耳朵上，轻声叮嘱他，Alpha的语气不容置喙；纽特强压下头晕引发的呕吐感，他像个逃亡的黑巫师那样，裹着忒修斯的长袍，头也不抬地离开了大礼堂。他脚步很轻，逃跑的背影极其仓皇。

就在忒修斯的外套搭上纽特肩膀的那一瞬间，令一些Alpha蠢蠢欲动的信息素味道消失了。莉塔•莱斯特兰奇困惑地看着桌子上的银汤匙，她不太明白刚刚那个气味是什么，她已经把汤匙捏断了。

03．  
战争英雄没有随同傲罗离开霍格沃兹。  
科尔德罗接过高个子同事手里的登记簿，他疑惑地看着忒修斯——他的外套不见了。首席傲罗看起来很焦灼，他匆匆留下一句“告诉司长我需要请半天假”之后，就回头跑进了霍格沃兹的城堡大门。  
那些该死的旋转楼梯，它们的移动从来不会称任何人的心意。  
他拿着魔杖，一步迈过三四个台阶，他碰到的幽灵们低头向他致意，画框里的居民纷纷为他鼓掌，嘈杂的声音和交谈像是被兜进了隐形斗篷里面，忒修斯唯一能听清楚的只有一阵强烈的，有节奏的闷响。

八楼。  
青年气喘吁吁地等待有求必应屋巨大的木门从古旧而落满灰尘的墙壁中显现出来，他推开门，像是许多年前那样，纽特•斯卡曼德坐在门边，他抱紧了自己的膝盖，把头埋进臂弯里，他在发抖，在小声啜泣。

“纽特！”  
忒修斯气急败坏地拎起男孩的领子，他捏着纽特的下巴强迫他抬起头，那双湿润的碧色眼睛惊慌失措地看着他。  
“为什么要骗我？”  
男孩抖得更厉害了——他不知道到底发生了什么，他的哥哥脸上还挂着从战场上带来的伤疤，表情凶神恶煞，二十一年来，他头一次看见那么生气的忒修斯。  
“你是个Omega。”  
忒修斯把手放到他的嘴唇上，淡雅却又浓烈的月桂香像是禁林里面无穷无尽的大雾那样包裹着他们。Alpha从来没有接触过这种让他难以自制的信息素，纽特红着眼睛，滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落到下巴上，他吞咽着口水，害怕地想要憋住喉咙里的哽咽，绿宝石一样的眼睛惊慌失措地看着忒修斯。  
“Be……Beta……”  
纽特困难地张口说话：“只是个Beta……”  
他把柔软的身体揣进忒修斯的怀里——哥哥的拥抱让他分外安心。忒修斯僵在原地，他低头看着埋在他胸前的脑袋，瑟瑟发抖的肩膀，他伸到半空中的手尴尬地停在那儿，他从来没有这么难熬过，即便是在战场上也没有。他害怕自己会回抱纽特，他不敢去拍纽特的后背，忒修斯害怕的事情将会发生。

“纽特，别这样。”他一把推开小斯卡曼德，在校生比他瘦小，他被推了个趔趄，颤颤巍巍地抬起头。  
“我不是那个意思——我……我没有带抑制剂。”  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德，有生以来第一次在他弟弟面前结巴了。  
“那就不要带。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你不希望我是个Omega，对吗？”  
“纽特！”  
“你害怕我被别人标记，对吗，忒修斯。”  
纽特站直了身体，他向忒修斯走过去，慌张的Alpha被戳到了痛处，他无言以对，只能迈着步子往后退。  
“我听见了你和妈妈的谈话，你说——幸好纽特是个Beta，如果是Omega，无论是谁标记了我，你都会觉得害怕。”

纽特•斯卡曼德步步紧逼，他把他的哥哥摁到了一堵墙上。  
“如果是你自己呢？”

“你发情了，纽特，你根本不知道你在说什么。”  
忒修斯哑着嗓子说，他已经有些沙哑了，这不是什么好兆头。他的弟弟比他矮了半个头，纽特正仰着脸看他，那张雕塑般漂亮的面孔像是天空中的光一样，纽特伸出双手搂住了忒修斯的脖子，他把自己挂在了忒修斯的身上。

“如果是你标记我呢？哥哥。”

首席傲罗就这样被他的弟弟摁到了霍格沃兹城堡第八层的有求必应屋墙壁上，一个湿热又毫无技巧可言的吻落在他唇间，属于Omega的信息素跟随呼吸的步骤渗透到了他的感官深处。忒修斯有那么一瞬间回到了25岁那年。  
当他第一次发情的时候，他梦到的那个画面；他没有想到，这辈子他会有机会将那个画面变成真实。

尽管他早已分不清他是否身处真实。

纽特的领带被人摘掉了，接下来是衬衫袖口的纽扣，针织衫，裤子，和绑带皮鞋。  
忒修斯像是一只困兽，他把纽特整个人圈进了自己怀里，他们跌跌撞撞地拥吻，手忙脚乱地脱掉身上的遮蔽物，任由躯体和灵魂都变得燥热不堪。他们在杂物堆里找到了个墨绿色反绒面革的沙发，然后一起摔了进去。  
忒修斯说得对，纽特根本不知道他在做什么。  
他形销骨立的身体逐渐暴露在兄长蔚蓝色的眼眸中，像是一个赤身裸体，站在大火之中的天使那样。忒修斯温热的手掌附着在他平坦又光滑的小腹上，顺着腰线向后蔓延，他把手指挤进了男孩柔软的臀瓣之间。

这原本该是一片禁忌之地，男孩身上的每一寸肌肤都该被赋予忒修斯制造的咒语，昭告着所有人勿近，就连霍格沃兹的学生把手放在他的肩膀上也不行。  
忒修斯觉得，他根本不配冠以战争英雄之名，他在无数个守夜的黑暗中，反复渴望和幻想过占有纽特的场景，他想要他的弟弟，比任何人都想要，出于欲望和罪孽使然。  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德是一个自私的男人。

Omega根本不会接吻，所以忒修斯捏着他的下巴，尝试着将他们第一次结合的亲吻变得更温柔、更绅士一些。紧接着，忒修斯发现他根本做不到。  
他发情了，对着他弟弟的身体和面孔。

所以动作变得粗暴，他趴在纽特的身上，强硬又蛮横地霸占那双因为害怕而颤抖的嘴唇，他带有侵略意味的亲吻让纽特不得不吞下他们的唾液，Alpha的指尖抵住了纽特后穴的入口——理所当然地，意乱情迷的Omega早就分泌出了诱人的肠液，那地方又湿又滑，忒修斯轻而易举地用手指进入了他。  
异物感让纽特向前挺了挺身，他们的阴茎贴在一起，不太规则地上下律动着。忒修斯烦躁地扯掉了自己的领带，白衬衫不知道什么时候被汗湿了，光是看着它贴在忒修斯的胸膛上，纽特就忍不住发出急促的喘息声。他帮着忒修斯脱掉了衬衫，然后他抬起头，轻轻亲吻着忒修斯的胸膛和肩膀。

“我该对你施遗忘咒吗？”  
忒修斯轻声问他，这个问题太复杂了，他们兄弟之间的关系也太复杂了。

纽特•斯卡曼德的回应是一个绵长的亲吻，在这个亲吻里，Alpha用手指填满了他的后穴，湿润又紧致的肠壁吸吮着他的手指，纽特握着他们俩的性器上下摩擦着，时不时地夹紧一下后穴里的那两根手指。

——结束之后用遗忘咒吧。  
首席傲罗在心底对自己说。他扶着自己的阴茎，低下头看着Omega的后穴一点点地将他的东西吞进去，湿滑的液体被带到外面来，在穴口挤出微小的气泡，他轻轻握着纽特的腰窝。纽特趴在沙发边缘，手掌撑着地面，指甲用力地抠挖着地面，他感觉到疼痛，忒修斯的性器对他来说太大了。  
Alpha一向是个自制力极强的人，在知晓纽特是个Omega之前，没有任何Beta或者Omega让他感觉到控制不住自己。

但就在这一刻，忒修斯察觉到自己失控了。  
他的大脑一片空白，有很长一段时间内，他什么也听不到，等他终于缓过神的时候，他发现纽特已经嘶哑了。瘦削的Omega脱力地趴在沙发上，结合的地方有精液溢出来，年轻的生殖腔入口被他用力地顶弄着。

“哥哥——哥哥！”  
纽特大声叫他，他很少叫忒修斯哥哥。  
——纽特。  
忒修斯看着男孩漂亮的脊背，侧过来的脸颊，鼻尖上的雀斑和沙发上的泪水。他忽然用力地抓紧了纽特的腰，挺身刺进了Omega后穴的最深处，Omega的身体骤然猛烈地颤抖了一下，他仰起头，皱缩的瞳孔里没有任何内容。纽特感觉到那东西几乎要刺穿他的小腹了，他埋下头，咬住了自己的手腕。

忒修斯进到他的生殖腔里面了。  
这种结合的仪式感带给忒修斯的欢愉似乎超过了源自血缘的那种亲近，这意味着他可以标记纽特了，他俯下身，健壮又温热的胸膛贴在纽特的后背上，他轻轻咬住纽特的耳朵。  
“纽特，我要标记你了。”  
Omega还没做好准备的同时，忒修斯忽然抽出整根阴茎，然后又猛地地刺进了生殖腔，几次用力的冲刺过后，忒修斯低哼一声，将精液灌满了纽特的生殖腔。持续射精的过程中，纽特察觉到忒修斯轻轻地亲吻了他的后颈。

标记结束之后，纽特身上的月桂香味逐渐变淡了，取而代之的是Alpha身上的龙涎香气味。忒修斯从纽特的身体里抽了出来，纽特翻过身，气喘吁吁地躺在沙发上，他身下乱七八糟的液体将墨绿色的布料染成了黑色。  
那双小鹿一样的眼睛意乱情迷地注视着他，纽特张开双唇，局促地呼吸着，他汗湿的头发贴在额头和鬓角上，整个人看起来糟糕透了。

忒修斯余光看见埋在衬衫下面的魔杖，他犹豫了一下，还是将魔杖捡了起来。  
忒修斯魔杖的掌心是雷鸟的尾羽，尖端有一些银灰色的光芒，他匍匐在纽特的身上，用魔杖抬起了男孩的下巴。

纽特•斯卡曼德极其安静地、悄无声息地看着他。像是一位等待执行死刑的囚犯那样，看着忒修斯。

那个声音又出现了，带着节奏感的，震耳欲聋的声响，从他25岁第一次发情之后，就会时常听见的声响。  
越来越急促、越来越痛苦。

“忒修斯，”纽特用连他自己都很难听清楚的声音问他：“你要抛弃我了吗？”  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

他不该这样意乱情迷的。  
他也不该让所有的感情都吞噬理智，纽特是他的弟弟，是霍格沃兹的学生。

也是他最在乎的人。  
04.  
自从忒修斯寄来乌克兰铁腹龙的画像之后，他开始热衷于为纽特速写更多各式各样的神奇动物。纽特•斯卡曼德从来不知道，他的哥哥除了作为魔法部的首席傲罗之外，还是一位抽象画家。

在他第六天坐在禁林东边的一颗大树下写渡鸦的观察笔记时，一团雪落在了他红棕色的头发上，沉甸甸的雪球因为撞击四散开来，轻薄的雪花落在他学院长袍的帽子里。皮克特被吓得尖叫出声，它对着始作俑者挥起了拳头。  
纽特听见了头顶上低沉的笑声。  
黄昏时分的太阳没那么刺眼，他逆着光向上望去，一个穿着厚重呢子大衣的男人正坐在树枝上头；他带着绅士礼帽，晦暗的蓝眼睛正在看着自己，他的皮鞋纤尘不染，鞋尖上连一朵雪花都没有。

“忒修斯？”  
“晚上好，小鸟。”  
男人从树枝上跳下来，他的双脚很快被大雪淹没，他摘下帽子，俯身给了纽特一个亲吻；Omega惬意地眯了眯眼睛，他得猜猜傲罗今天又是用什么借口潜入霍格沃兹森林才行。

“你怎么——我是说……你溜进来的次数太多了。”  
“也许你刚才在想我。”忒修斯陪着他的弟弟一同坐进了雪里，他看见观察笔记的右上角是一张贴上去的纸，那是忒修斯画的渡鸦：“我又听见你的心跳声了。”  
“总是这样吗？”  
Omega懊恼地皱起眉头，他刚刚只是在对着忒修斯的画作发了一小会儿的呆。

“一直如此。”  
有人捏了他的脸蛋，含糊不清地回答。

 

—完—


End file.
